<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Poison Ivy by hellzoneact1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26337160">Poison Ivy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellzoneact1/pseuds/hellzoneact1'>hellzoneact1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AFAB Frisk (Undertale), Blood and Violence, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Extremely Underage, Non-Binary Chara, Non-Binary Frisk, Other, Rape, Snuff, Tentacle Rape, Vomiting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:55:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,910</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26337160</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellzoneact1/pseuds/hellzoneact1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Flowey has some fun with Frisk. </p><p>Whether Frisk wants to or not.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chara/Asriel Dreemurr, Chara/Flowey (Undertale), Flowey/Frisk (Undertale)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I cannot emphasize this enough: <b>this is violent underage rape/snuff porn between a preteen child and a talking flower.</b> It is not even remotely consensual, happy, or for that matter, really even erotic. It is by far the most fucked up thing I have <i>ever</i> wrote and if you read it anyway, well, that is your damn choice, now isn't it?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For the first time in a long time, as they traipsed slowly through the cold, wet passageways of Waterfall, Frisk was alone. Completely and utterly alone. If they could speak, they would have called out, just so that someone would come.</p><p>But they couldn't. So nobody came.</p><p>Something about being alone like this, though, was unimaginably eerie. Their heart pounded in their chest the more they walked without a single monster coming to greet - or attack - them. Even that monster in the armor, Undyne, hadn't shown up to try to kill them... maybe she was lying in wait, ready to spring a trap on them. Maybe that's why there wasn't a single monster anywhere around.</p><p>Out of the silence, total except for the sound of their own breathing, came a crunch of muddy gravel, the sound of earth being upturned. Frisk snapped around, almost tripping, towards the source of the noise.</p><p>The moment they did, thick green vines burst out of the ground and wrapped around their arms, their legs, and even their neck. Frisk couldn't even gasp out in shock before they were, in less a second, roughly pulled down to the ground. The impact knocked all the breath out of their lungs and sent a sharp pain through their knees.</p><p>They tried to get up, to fight back, squirming their arms and legs against the vines, but the vines only tightened their grip... and, as if to make their point clear, they tightened the most around their neck, like a noose.</p><p>"Oh, Chara, Chara, Chara..." said a high-pitched, sing-song voice. "You really thought you could hide from me? Your best friend?"</p><p>There was another burst of mud, just in front of Frisk's eyes, and Frisk wasn't surprised to see a small flower with a face pop out of the ground. It looked amused with itself. Frisk did not look at it with any expression at all, even though they were terrified, even though they knew Toriel wasn't coming to save them this time.</p><p>They refused to give it the satisfaction of knowing they were afraid.</p><p>"It's been <em>so long</em> since we played together, Chara," Flowey said, and Frisk had no idea what it was talking about, or why it was calling them Chara. "You know what I mean, don't you? Since we played in the garden... since we stole Mom's pies... since we played tag in the house..."</p><p>As Flowey spoke, the vines around Frisk's legs snaked their way around and around, up Frisk's leggings, past their knees, over their shorts. Another vine crawled its way out of the ground and slipped, inch by inch, around Frisk's waist, almost under their shirt, over their bare, exposed stomach.</p><p>Frisk's heart pounded harder. What was Flowey getting at...?</p><p>Almost in response, Flowey reached out another vine and raised it towards Frisk's face. Frisk turned away, but it didn't stop Flowey from caressing their cheek... and then, forcefully, grabbing the side of their head and pulling it towards its face, with its unnaturally large, toothy grin.</p><p>"Since we <em>fucked</em>."</p><p>Frisk's stomach dropped, horror and revulsion hitting them all at once. They weren't stupid - they knew what that word meant. <em>Sex.</em> People touching each other in the places nobody was supposed to touch. People putting things in each other, inserting things in each other, violating each other. How many times had Frisk heard about 'stranger danger'? How they were supposed to run to an adult if anyone touched them down there?</p><p>There were no adults anywhere, and Flowey's vines were creeping further and further over their body, and no matter how much they wanted to, they couldn't scream for help. Even now, their voice refused to work.</p><p>"Let's play again, Chara," Flowey purred, as the vines around Frisk's legs slipped up past their shorts, then over the waistband. They slipped down, agonizingly slowly, until they reached Frisk's underwear, and then they slid into those too - one down the front, one down the back. All the while, the vine around their waist slipped up under their shirt, towards their chest.  "Just like we used to."</p><p><em>Please, please, don't do this, please,</em> Frisk thought desperately as the itchy, thick, leaf-covered vines slid down their bare skin. Flowey couldn't hear them, of course, so they tried even harder to squirm out of their grip, and the vines only tightened, pulling them closer to the ground. The grip of the vines on their arms and legs and neck was so tight now that it hurt - it felt like Flowey was trying to squeeze the life out of them.</p><p>"Stop fighting!" Flowey demanded with a sharp glare, clearly irritated. "Do you know how long I've been waiting for you, Chara?! Waiting and waiting and waiting for you to come back to me?! I know you want this just as badly as I do, so <em>keep still!"</em></p><p>Without a single second more hesitation, the vines sped up, one rising up Frisk's shirt and over their ribs until it finally touched their chest, brushing over one of their nipples. The two in their underwear slid down, until the one in the front was pressed up against Frisk's opening, their most sensitive place, the one reason everyone had called them a "girl" no matter how many times they had said they weren't, while the one in the back probed roughly at a place Frisk had never thought anyone or anything would ever touch.</p><p>Frisk's heart kept pounding, harder and harder, but the only thing they felt was a rising sense of dread and disgust. Every part of their body that Flowey was touching screamed at them that this was <em>wrong</em>, but there was nothing they could do. If they squirmed, Flowey would only hurt them more. If they spoke, if they could manage to get a single word out, Flowey wouldn't listen. They were helpless, powerless.</p><p>But nothing could have prepared them for when the vines, in one single motion, forced their way <em>in</em>. The one in front took one instant to probe at Frisk's core, and then it shoved itself, harshly, painfully, between the folds of their entrance. The other, in the back, pushed itself just as violently up into Frisk's body. There was no attempt on Flowey's part to make this feel good, or whatever Frisk thought sex was <em>supposed</em> to feel like - Frisk was outright terrified to realize that Flowey only intended to just use their body as a plaything. The thick, leafy vines entering their body felt like they were going to tear them apart, and as they shuddered from head to toe at the unfamiliar sensations coursing through them, their entire body screamed at them to eject the intruders. </p><p>"<em>Ahhhhhhh</em>," Flowey sighed happily, as its vines pushed deeper and deeper into Frisk, as deep as they would go... until, suddenly, the one inside Frisk's vagina met some kind of resistance. "Oh, right. That thing."</p><p>There was an incredibly forceful slam right in Frisk's core, like being punched, as Flowey's vine easily broke whatever was in its way. Frisk let out a sharp, pained gasp as whatever Flowey did once again took all the breath from their lungs, and then, before they knew it, started to sob. Then, as they began to cry harder than they'd ever cried in their entire life, they realized there was something wet and viscous dripping down between their legs, and they dared themselves to look down.</p><p>The sight of the vines inside their clothes was horrible enough, and from this angle, they could see into their own underwear at the vine snaking its way like a cable into their vagina. That wasn't the most horrible thing.</p><p>The most horrible thing was the blood. It was dripping down the vine, slowly leaking from inside them. They didn't know why they were bleeding there, but it must have been because of whatever Flowey broke.</p><p>They were going to die, they realized. Flowey wasn't just going to have sex with them - to<em> fuck</em> them. It was going to <em>break</em> them.</p><p>"Asriel," gasped a hoarse, almost broken voice, and Frisk was even more surprised than Flowey to realize it was <em>their</em> voice.</p><p>Flowey responded by kneading Frisk's chest, and Frisk let out an uncomfortable whine.</p><p>"Charaaaaaa," Flowey purred again. "There you are. I knew it was you. You thought you could hide in this body, but you finally came out. You finally came back to me."</p><p>"Asriel, for the love of God, stop," Frisk's hoarse voice said, their mouth moving outside of their own will. Frisk felt, if it was possible, even more violated - now there was something inside their head, poking around, using their tongue and their voice and their brain. Was this Chara? How long had they just been sitting there, waiting, while Flowey had its way with their body? "Please."</p><p>"No," Flowey responded, grinning wider, and then wider still. "I don't think I will. This is the sweetest revenge, Chara. For all the agony I've suffered. For all the loneliness I've felt."</p><p>Flowey's tongue lolled out of their mouth.</p><p>"Do you know what I'm going to do to you, Chara?"</p><p>"Asri-" Frisk's voice gasped, before it was immediately silenced by the vine around Frisk's neck extending, rising up, and shoving itself into Frisk's mouth. Tears filled Frisk's eyes as they choked, both from disgust at the taste and how it forcefully shoved its way past their gag reflex, almost into their throat. Their body instinctively forced themselves to breathe, as fast as they could, through their nose. It was as if they were drowning.</p><p>"I'm going to tear you apart, Chara! And I'm going! To love! Every! Single! <em>Second!</em>"</p><p>Flowey's eyes got even more manic, its pupils shrinking further and further.</p><p>"And then," it said, much more quietly. "You know what I'll do when I'm done?"</p><p>Frisk's heart stopped.</p><p>"I'll kill you."</p><p>Flowey laughed, its voice reverberating off every wall, and then every vine inside every one of Frisk's orifices forced itself even deeper down into Frisk's body, as if determined to fill every inch of them. Frisk's body shuddered, again, violently rocking and twitching with every added centimetre, as they tried desperately not to suffocate on the vine forcing its way down their throat.</p><p>As the vines pushed their way in, deeper and deeper, stretching Frisk out to the breaking point and then some, something else started to happen to Frisk's body, something they didn't understand, something they couldn't explain. It was, of all things, <em>pleasure.</em> Despite the horrible things Flowey was doing to them, despite his promise that he would kill them, despite that this seemed like a nightmare they just wanted to wake up from, their brain was telling them that this felt... good. There was something building in their core, between their legs, and the more Flowey forced its way into them, the stronger that feeling got.</p><p>It didn't make sense. It just made Frisk want to throw up even more. Was this why people had sex? Because of this good feeling? Why would anyone have sex then, if the rest of it is so painful, so horrible? They didn't want their body to feel good - not if it meant someone was hurting them like this. Not if it left them bleeding and crying and in so much agony.</p><p>"Ooooh, you're getting wet!" Flowey called out. "Almost couldn't tell with all the blood!"</p><p>Frisk didn't know what that meant.</p><p>"I knew you liked this," Flowey said, sing-song. "You're just as sick as me, aren'tcha, Chara? Who knew you were a masochist too?!"</p><p>Frisk didn't like this, not even the slightest amount, but they couldn't say so, even if they could talk with a vine shoved down their throat. But their body... their body <em>did</em> like it, and as Flowey stopped forcing its vines in and started pulling them back out, their body liked it even more.  Why was their body responding this way? They hated it so much they couldn't stand it.</p><p>"It happens to everyone," said a voice, and Frisk felt someone speaking in their head. It was an unfamiliar sound, an unfamiliar voice - a child's voice, not unlike their own.</p><p>They saw, somewhere in their vision, a miserable, agonized looking child in a green and yellow sweater, with bright red cheeks.</p><p>"You've never been raped before, have you? Lucky you," the child scoffed bitterly. "Well, I wasn't so lucky. This always happens - you know what they always say. Your brain says no but your body says yes."</p><p><em>Please make it stop</em>, Frisk thought at them, out of desperation.</p><p>"I can't," the child said. "I can't make any of this stop. He's going to keep hurting you, and hurting you, and hurting you, until he gets bored. It's not even about sex for him. I don't even know if he can feel pleasure like that anymore. It's just because he <em>can.</em>"</p><p>Frisk felt themselves cry even harder, tears rolling down their cheeks. Even crying hurt, but not as much as the vines now pistoning their way in and out of their body, like being stabbed over and over again by a million knives.</p><p>"I can possess you," the child offered. "I can take over your body. It'll still hurt, but... maybe it'll be easier for you."</p><p>For a moment, Frisk considered it. But then they realized that every horrible thing that was happening to them would be happening to the other child instead. And, despite everything, they couldn't do that to them. They couldn't subject anyone else to something like this.</p><p><em>I can't</em>, they thought, and the other child looked surprised.</p><p>"You don't deserve this," the other child said suddenly, firmly. "Nobody deserves this. Just... just stay strong, OK? It'll be over soon."</p><p>The other child disappeared, and every sensation, every ounce of pain, returned just as strongly as before. They could barely breathe, but like coming up for air, they tried desperately, painfully to, every single time Flowey pulled the vine a few inches out of their throat. Their chest hurt, both from the lack of air and the painful way it was being squeezed by the vine kneading it. Their underwear was soaked with blood and their own fluids, and they could feel themselves bleeding from both ends, and their body kept shivering and shuddering as Flowey's vines pushed in and out, in and out. The vines wrapped around their arms and legs were so tight that they could feel nothing in their limbs anymore, but the vine around their neck still hurt as much as ever.</p><p>And Flowey just looked happy. Its breathing was heavy, and its smile was wide and satisfied, and its head lolled back as it seemed to breathe in Frisk's suffering like nectar.</p><p>"Almost there..." it said. "You're close too, aren't you, Chara? I can feel it."</p><p>Frisk once again didn't know what it meant. Close to what?</p><p>Abruptly, without warning, Frisk got their answer when Flowey shoved its vines into them again in one single, violent slam, and their body reacted the completely wrong way. Their vision went black, they felt stars in the back of their eyes, and a tidal wave of sheer, unbelievable pleasure burst out from their pained, aching core and rolled over them so thoroughly it almost completely replaced all the pain they felt.</p><p>"Thereeeeee we gooooooo," Flowey whispered, before letting out a deep, relieved sigh of its own.</p><p>And then the good feeling in Frisk went away, and then all they felt only a deep sense of shame and disgust, and then all they felt was the vine in their mouth pull out before wrapping itself back around their neck and squeezing <em>hard.</em></p><p>Frisk struggled against the vines wrapped around their arms, barely managing, with some almost superhuman strength, to grab onto the vine around their neck. It only squeezed harder, and Frisk felt their vision blur, fresh tears rolling down their cheeks as they realized they couldn't breathe at all, that they couldn't get one single breath of air into their lungs.</p><p>Slowly, bit by bit, their vision went black, until all they saw was Flowey, and then Flowey's grin, and then nothing.</p><p>They felt themselves go limp as Flowey released them, and then they felt themselves hit the floor, and then they felt nothing at all.</p>
<hr/><p>They woke up, in Waterfall, a few rooms away. For a moment, one single moment, they thought everything that had just happened had been a nightmare.</p><p>But then they remembered it, all of it, every single thing they had felt, everything Flowey had done to them. And they retched, before throwing up the contents of their stomach onto the ground, falling to their knees, and curling up into a rocking, crying ball.</p><p>Even back then, they had never before wished this much that they were dead.</p><p>Eventually, they felt the presence of the other child in their mind again, seated close to them. Hesitantly, the other child reached out a ghostly hand and touched their shaking shoulder.</p><p>"I'm so sorry," they said. "I'm so, so sorry."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. no mercy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>not canon (probably)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Frisk..." Asriel said softly. "I... I understand if you can't forgive me. I understand if you hate me. I acted so strange and horrible. I hurt..."<br/>
<br/>
Abruptly, Asriel reeled back as Frisk punched him square in the nose with their full strength. Dust pouring from his snout, he took a step backwards before falling on his rear, staring upwards into Frisk's furious gaze.<br/>
<br/>
"You <em>raped me, </em>you fucking bastard!"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>